Multiple sclerosis (MS) is an inflammatory disease of the Central Nervous System (CNS) and is predominantly a disease of the “white matter” tissue. White matter is made up of nerve fibers which are responsible for transmitting communication signals both internally within the CNS and between the CNS and the nerves supplying the rest of the body.
In people affected by MS, patches of damage called plaques or lesions appear in seemingly random areas of the CNS white matter and at the site of a lesion, a nerve insulating material, called myelin, is lost.
Clinically, MS is a hard condition to characterize because it is very unpredictable and variable and depending on which areas of the CNS is affected and how badly it is damaged, the type and severity of symptoms can vary greatly.
No two people get MS in exactly the same way and the expression of each individual's disease is unique, however, the different courses of the disease, both within an individual and within the whole population, principally differ in their timing, location and severity. In general, people suffering from MS can experience partial or complete loss of any function that is controlled by, or passes through, the brain or spinal cord.
Symptoms of multiple sclerosis include weakness of one or more extremities, paralysis, tremor of one or more extremities, muscle spasticity (uncontrollable spasm of muscle groups), muscle atrophy, movement dysfunction that is slowly progressive beginning in the legs with associated numbness, decreased or abnormal sensation in any area of the body, tingling, facial pain, extremity pain, loss of vision, double vision, eye discomfort, decreased coordination, loss of balance, decreased ability to control small or intricate movements, walking/gait abnormalities, vertigo, cognitive difficulties including decreased memory, spontaneity, loss of judgment, ability to think abstractly, depression, slurred speech, difficulty speaking or understanding speech, extreme fatigue associated with becoming tired easily. Additional symptoms that may be associated with this disease include constipation, hearing loss and positive Babinski's reflex. Such symptoms can affect the quality of life of a MS sufferer.
There is no known cure for multiple sclerosis at this time. Treatment is aimed at controlling symptoms and maintaining the physical, cognitive and mental functions of a sufferer to insure their quality of life is maximized.
Current treatments for patients suffering from MS with relapsing-remitting symptoms include an immune modulating therapy that requires injection under the skin or in the muscle once or several times a week. This may be in the form of interferon (such as AVONEX™ or BETASERON™) or another medicine called glatiramer acetate (COPAXONE™).
Steroids can also be given to a patient to decrease the severity of attacks when they occur. This causes the immune system to shut down to stop cells from causing inflammation. Other medicines such as BACLOFEN™, TIZANDINE™ or DIAZEPAM™ may be used to reduce muscle spasticity. Cholinergic medications may be helpful to reduce urinary problems, antidepressant medications can also help with mood or behavior symptoms and AMANTADINE™ may be given for fatigue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of treatment and/or prophylaxis of the symptoms of multiple sclerosis in a sufferer or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.